Surgical tables include a table top for supporting a patient during a medical procedure, and an underlying base assembly. The base assembly typically includes some form of supporting column upon which the table top is mounted. The table top is typically made up of a plurality of interconnected table top sections, for example a head supporting section, a back supporting section and a leg supporting section. The table top can usually be tilted at varying angles with respect to the supporting column. Similarly, the table top sections can normally be orientated at varying angles with respect to each other such that the patient can be suitably positioned for the required medical procedure.
In some instances the table top is also able to slide longitudinally with respect to the base assembly. This is particularly advantageous as it permits greater access to all areas of the patient, for example in the event that x-ray images of different parts of the patient's body are required. In this respect, the table top with the patient thereon can be readily slid between opposing ends of a C-shaped x-ray image intensifier, with one end of the intensifier being underneath the patient and the other being above, without being obstructed by the supporting column of the surgical table.
A problem with titling and/or sliding the table top with respect to the underlying support column is that the weight of the patient can make the surgical table unstable and potentially tip over. In this respect, it is not uncommon for a patient to be positioned towards one end of the table top for a medical procedure. For example, when a patient's legs are required to be in stirrups, the patient would typically lie on their back with their pelvis located at one end of the table top. In such a position, the risk of the surgical table becoming unstable is potentially great. Similarly, the risk of the surgical table becoming unstable and toppling over is exacerbated if the patient is overweight and/or the table top is slid or tilted towards one extreme position.
In the past, attempts have been made to minimise the risk of a surgical table becoming unstable by educating medical staff as to the maximum patient weight which can safely be supported by the surgical table and also educating medical staff as to how to correctly position a patient on the table top such that the risk of the table becoming unstable is minimised.
It would be desirable to provide a surgical table which overcomes or ameliorates the above mentioned problem of the prior art.
Any discussion of documents, devices, acts or knowledge in this specification is included to explain the context of the invention. It should not be taken as an admission that any of the material formed part of the prior art base or the common general knowledge in the relevant art in Australia or any other country on or before the priority date of the claims herein.